El arte del disfraz
by sdarmynx
Summary: Ya han pasado dos años desde el incidente del hospital, pero John sigue visitando la tumba de su difunto amigo. Allí, algo le hará sonreir por primera vez.  Spoilers de "The Reichenbach Fall". Post-Reichenbach.


El arte del disfraz

Habían pasado veinticuatro meses desde que John Watson perdió a su mejor amigo. Veinticuatro largos y horribles meses que lo habían apartado de la realidad de algún modo; de su realidad, de su día a día junto al mejor detective asesor que jamás había existido.

Porque, aunque fuese el único, John sabía que nunca nadie podría igualarlo. Ni como detective ni como persona.

Al principio, visitaba su tumba una vez al mes, en los aniversarios desde el incidente en el hospital de San Bartolomé. Era algo doloroso para él, e incluso había llegado a plantearse dejar de visitarlo, pero no podía hacerlo.

Las primeras veces que la visitó no permaneció allí por mucho tiempo. En cuanto encontraba la tumba, sólo clavaba sus ojos en el nombre grabado en ella y dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas al recordar el incidente que acabó con la vida del detective. A veces dejaba flores; a veces le traía las cosas que sus admiradores le dedicaban. Luego daba media vuelta y se alejaba, cojeando. No volvía allí hasta el mes siguiente.

Pero con el tiempo comenzó a incluirlo en su rutina. Su reputación había caído estrepitosamente después de que Moriarty decidiese hacerse pasar por un tal Richard Brook e inventase toda una historia completamente falsa que los ridiculizaba, así que lo que la gente pensara de él era una de sus menores preocupaciones. Fue por eso por lo que comenzó a hablar con Sherlock cada vez que lo visitaba en el cementerio. Le contaba las pocas cosas que le ocurrían y a veces le preguntaba si aún podía recordar ciertos casos que resolvieron juntos. Con el tiempo sintió que era algo que lo satisfacía más que hablar con su terapista.

Llegó a mantener monólogos de varias horas algunas veces. Era algo que no le importaba en absoluto. Sabía que Sherlock lo escuchaba, y lo imaginaba frente a él, sonriendo de forma modesta con sus bromas. La gente pasaba por su lado y no lo molestaba, lo que lo aislaba de la realidad: cuando estaba allí, todo lo que lo rodeaba era un vacío en el que sólo estaban John Watson y Sherlock Holmes; el mejor detective de Gran Bretaña y su fiel acompañante.

Lo visitaba incluso días de lluvia, si era necesario. Traía consigo un paraguas y se sentaba al lado de la lápida, dejando que la cubriera. En algunas visitas también trajo la bufanda de Sherlock con él, y hablaba mientras la sujetaba.

Todo le hacía recordar los buenos momentos que tuvo la oportunidad de pasar junto a su compañero.

Por el segundo aniversario del incidente del hospital no pudo permitirse faltar a la cita. Esa vez no trajo ningún tipo de ofrenda o regalo, pero sin duda fue la visita más destacada que jamás le dedicó. Se había sentado en frente de la lápida. Cerró los ojos y tocó la helada piedra, sintiendo el nombre de su amigo grabado en bajorrelieve bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

–Dos años, Sherlock –suspiró–. Dos años desde que me abandonaste. Pedí que volvieses, y me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Muchas gracias por escucharme durante todas estas visitas, de verdad. Cuánto me gustaría que también pudideses responderme, o tocar de nuevo el violín y yo escucharte. Incluso me gustaría que disparases a las paredes, o que de la cocina saliese olor a chamuscado continuamente.

Paró unos segundos. Suspiró. Abrió los ojos de forma lenta y dejó ir un largo suspiro.

–¿Tú me echas de menos? Espero que todo esté bien. Tal vez algún día nos veamos otra vez, ¿qué te parece?

Era imposible seguir sonriendo tras decir eso.

–Debería irme ya. Tal vez venga alguien más a visitarte luego.

Se giró hacia atrás y vio tras él a un varón de espalda curvada y nariz enorme, cuya cara se cubría por una larga barba gris y unas gafas de sol redondas. Sobre su cabeza llevaba una boina gris, haciendo así casi imposible ver su aspecto.

–Fue un gran hombre –dijo el viejo con una voz ronca–. Debes echarlo mucho de menos.

–Lo hago, señor. Tenía un gran corazón.

Ambos sonrieron. El hombre dio la vuelta y se alejó. John se fue en dirección opuesta.

Al llegar a casa, sacó su portátil. Entró en su blog y, después de la última entrada que escribió, dos años atrás, escribió una nueva de tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

"_Hoy, he visto a Sherlock Holmes de nuevo._"

El cuerpo de la entrada estaba vació. En apenas unos minutos recibió un comentario.

"_Excelente deducción, John. SH_"


End file.
